Platinum Heart, Queen's Waltz and Sky Charm!
by Wookphilic
Summary: Kirishima's egg has turned into a ? egg! His attack causes people to confess about things they long to say but have no courage.What happens when his attack hits Amu and Nagihiko?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is the first fanfic I am writing. So please comment and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or its Characters.**

**Okay since the disclaimer is done, Lets go on with the Story takes place after where Kirishima is going to confess to Rima but his heart egg turns into a ? egg. His attack hits Nagihiko...**

Nagihiko's pupil's dilated," Boku Wa Nade..."( I am Nade..)

Tadase, thinking fast clamped his hand over Nagihiko's mouth.

"Nade?.."Amu, Yaya and Utau (A/N: I know Utau isn't supposed to be here, but let's pretend she was there okay?) chorused at the same time.

Their questions were all put aside at the moment when all of them saw a heart shaped object flew towards Tadase.

"Tadase!" Amu cried putting herself in front of Tadase. Her face drained of all expressions." Actually I..Like..."

Tadase's face flushed tomato red.

LuLu De Morcerf was watching on behind with amusement written all over her , she thought, to hesitate even under such a powerful attack.

Nagihiko was forgotten for a all attention was turned to him when Tadase let go of Nagihiko's mouth and he blurted out," I Like you! Rima-san!'

Rima's jaws widened in quickly regained her composure." Well, I..Hate you ,you annoying purple head!"

Krishima's attack's effect on Nagihiko faded.

"Wha...?"Nagihiko mumbled.

"Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai..."Amu finished her sentence before the effect too wore off.

"What Just happened?"

Tadase watched in disbelief, " You like that black cat of misfortune? In what way am i not better than him! Tell me, Amu.." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Tadase, I...I..I'm sorry" Amu walked towards him.

"Wait, Amu. Please...Can you let me think for a moment?",said Tadase as he walked off in the opposite direction of Amu.

Somewhere near the guardians, hidden in a bush was our favourite cat with amusement and shock displaying clearing on his face...

**Okay! That's the end of Chapter 1 ! Feel free to give me suggestions and feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for your comments and reviews. Just as promised, here is chapter 2! Since only a few of you have commented, I will let the voting continue for a while before coming to a conclusion. Meanwhile, we will have a close up on another couple. Guess who?**

**Ikuto: so.. Will I have some time alone with Amu?**

**Rimahiko-Chan: I'm sorry Ikuto, this chappie's focus is not on you. Maybe next chapter, kay?**

**Ikuto: Pretty Please... (Starts his sparkle attack)**

**Rimahiko –chan: (Appears moved) okay...Yes...wait what am I'm talking about? No! **

**(Ikuto hides in emo corner)**

**Rimahiko-chan: (sighs)I'll get him out later. Su, the disclaimer please.**

**Su: Hosina Rimahiko does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters , desu!**

**Oh Ya, I forgot to highlight two point for the last chappie : Nadeshiko IS A REAL PERSON and the other point is i typed wrongly Amu isn't supposed to like kukai,Okay.**

**Okay now let's start the ball rolling!**

Chapter 2 : What are my true feelings for him?

_Flashback_

_Amu and Nagihiko were hit by the Kirishima's confession attack ( A/N:I forgot the real name for it).Amu confessed that she not only liked Tadase but Ikuto, Kairi and Kukai, while Nagihiko almost blurted out that he was Nadeshiko and confessed that he liked Rima._

_Of course, all of this was heard by our favourite lead character..._

Rima's POV (Point of View)

"What the.." I mumbled to myself as I hurried back home.

I pushed the door open. There was no one home.

**Papa and Mama must have left home again,** I thought.

I sat down on the couch and watched my favourite comedy.

"Bala-Balance!"

I giggled.

" _I like you Rima-san"_

"Oh Shut it!" I cried, blushing furiously. Was I going lunatic?

Wait, why was I even blushing?

_Because you like him..._

Okay, I'm officially crazy. I'm even starting to hear voices!

Kusukusu came over to me,"Rima what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"I...uhh..."

My hand phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Nadeshiko. Could you care to tell me why my brother locked himself in his room immediately after he went home? What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it please, "I said as I hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" KusuKusu asked curiously.

"Nadeshiko, Sheesh! Can't she just let me rest peacefully at home?"

"Rima, you do like Nagihiko, do you? It's just whenever you're near him I can feel that you feel something strong for him. I just can't decide if it's just love or hate."

I was blushing a even deeper shade of red.

"Ring! Ring!" (A/N: Yes, I know lame. But that's the only way I can describe how a phone rings...)

"Hello?"

"Rima?"

"Amu?"

"Hey, mind if we have a talk and sleepover at your house?"

"Sure anyway, my parents are not home again..."

"um..okay, I'll bring some food for you."

Amu's POV

"Hello?"

"Rima?"

"Amu?"

"Hey, mind if we have a talk and sleepover at your house?"

"Sure anyway, my parents are not home again..."

"Um...Okay, I'll bring some food for you." I promised as I pulled a new set of clothes.

Rima's House

"Rima, answer my question truthfully .Do you like him?"

"Wh..Which him?"

"Come On! You know fully well who I'm talking about."

"I don't know!" she shrugged," What..what about you. You like so many people..."

I blushed furiously," Well, I don't know to whom I really have true feelings or not"

"No Kidding," She enthused," You did say a whole lot of names just now"

"What? I did? No wonder he was so angry..."Amu mumbled to herself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Rimahiko-chan: Hey everyone I would like to give credit to Elise who will be aiding me in the completion of the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sincerely apologise to Tadamu fans, but, I really can't wait anymore. So the winning couple is (cue drum roll): AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: Yay! She's finally mine!**

**Rimahiko-Chan : Ya..Whatever..Go and spend time with your precious Strawberry head( No offense to Amu)**

**Tadase : I hate you Rimahiko-chan. I am going to say that to you everyday to make up for the days we haven't even met. ( Sound Familiar?)**

**Rimahiko-Chan and Elise : We haven't even met!**

**Amu: Don't care about him the both of you.**

**Elise: Dia do the disclaimer**

**Dia: Neither Elise nor Rimahiko-Chan owns Shugo Chara or its characters.**

Chapter 3: Sleepover Confessions!

Normal POV

"Enough about me, What about you, and you do like him, right?"Amu asked

"I don't even understand my own feelings. I... I ..Well I do feel something for him..."

Amu grinned at her response.

" No fair, I told you my secret so you must tell me one of yours" Rima shot back, her hands akimbo.

"Okay, but you must swear not to tell anyone kay..." Rima Nodded

" Okay here goes.. I like Ikuto!"

"WTF!"

"Seriously though, I like him. My heart races when I see him, but I realised that my feelings for Tadase is only like a puppy love"

'UM..Okay..So how are you going to tell Tadase? Poor guy."

The next day at school, at the royal Garden

Rima's POV

Calm down Rima, Nagihiko doesn't care about the girls that are fawning all over him.

My balled up fist loosened.

"Rima-Chan, I'm sorry for yesterday. But I really like you, I hope you can accept my feelings!" Nagihiko mumbled as he whipped out a bouquet roses, "These are for you"

My cheeks were burning," I..I..Thank you for saying this...But please give me some time to think."

I whipped around, dashing off, my arms blocking my view. I could hear nagihiko's voice faltering in the distance. My heart felt as though it was about melt. Yet,i resisted the strong urge to turn back and hug him.

Unknowingly, I crashed into someone. I lifted my head only to find Nadeshiko looking worriedly at me.

"Ah... I see why my brother didn't bother to greet us when we came back from our trip and even shrank into his room. Rima. I can sense your feelings. You like him. Yet, you are too embarrassed to admit your true feelings. Right? You should open your heart Rima."

I watched as the purple haired girl flounce away. I suddenly understood why Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend instead of me. She really understood how other's brains worked.(A/N: Whoa, now I realise how this sounds. It sounds like Nadeshiko's a brain surgeon...Whoa that means Amu's a heart surgeon...I mean "Open Heart!")

**So thanks a lot to all the readers who have actually waited this long for an update. So, here are the responses to all my reviews!**

**I'm really sorry, because it's been quite long before I have actually updated so I hope you all don't mind if I put all your reviewers together.**

**Sensationxox: Okay so I've made it AMUTO! Open champagne and celebrates with you.**

**Be-Bee: I totally agree with you. Rima should come to her senses as soon as possible and see that Nagi is the only one for her!**

**Goose-Chan: Thanks a lot for your comment . It means a lot to me. I've been trying, but I'm not really sure if I really have been improving. So..ya..I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to look at my other fanfics and tell me if I'm its okay if you don't really want to.I just saying.**

**Hoshinautaurockz: Thanks a lot for your comment. So here it is! The third chapter!**

**Bma925 a.k.a Be-Bee: Arigatou Gozaimasu! I'm really happy you followed my story and reviewed it again! – Gives you virtual cookie- Well to your question, well, it's a good question! Umm.. I think it could be a bit of both .I seriously cannot remember what I actually was because I was busy writing/updating new fanfics.**

**So R and R everybody! **


End file.
